When the Fallen have Fallen
by Beepx22
Summary: Pikada is a member of a Saiyan assault team. When what should be a walk in the park mission turns bad, Pikada's finds himself in a situation that will change his future. Saiyans Mercenaries Guild AU Character Origin story.


_((Author's note: This is a story set in the AU of the Saiyans Mercenaries Guild fanfic. It's an origins story for one of the Original characters._

 _If you enjoy this please checkout my main story, "The Saiyans Mercenaries Guild." And also "A Solitary Angel." Which is another origins story._

 _Comments or Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to Check this out._

 _-beepx22))_

' _ **When the Fallen, Have Fallen'**_

"Git'up!" The gravely voice sank through the layers of dream and sleep to touch Pikada's subconscious.

"Gitthafuckupdamnit!" This time an armored cap toe sneaked under his armor. With a lurch he was flipped over to land on his back.

Pikada scrambled to his feet. Both of his hands ducked behind him and they emerged with twin daggers. Pikada glowered sleepily as he looked around the hastily set up base.

He saw Bokcho standing there. The Saiyan was taller than average and almost as wide as he was tall. He was one of the rare Saiyan's that didn't have jet black hair. Instead his was a tawny brown. The sides were shaved and the scalp polished to a gleam. The rest of his hair stood in spikes with the exception of one thick dreadlock that ran down his neck to between his shoulder blades.

"It's your watch, Pikada." Bokcho said. He turned and walked away. Over his shoulder he quipped, "And put those toys away before you get hurt."

Pikada yawned and stretched.

At 13 years of age Pikada was the youngest member of this particular band of pirates.

There was no better term for what they did.

Get a ticket from the Planetary Trade Organization, storm the planet, acquire their resources.

Bokcho's group didn't get the glamorous jobs of capturing jewel like planets teaming with life. No, instead their missions entailed capturing planets with low populations and large amounts of resources. Mining planets, industrial worlds, and the like.

This mission entailed capturing a ship yard planet.

Xigar VI, A blistering hot world with a thick, choking atmosphere, almost no surface water, and tremendous veins of metal and crystalline resources.

This made Xigar VI a treasure trove for the Xigarians. The reptilian creatures had evolved on the third world of the Xigar system, and had been spacefaring nearly as long as the Arcosians.

They supplied a huge percentage of the cargo vessels used in interstellar trade, and most of the Galactic Patrol's vessels to boot.

And the rumor had been seeded along the weapon market traders that the Xigarians were taking up the battleship trade.

Frieza couldn't allow that.

And so, Bokcho's ragtag band picked up the ticket. Infiltrate. Reconnoiter. Secure Asset. Hold for PTO primary forces.

Easy as could be for a dozen Saiyan warriors.

Now in the final two hours before the assault, Pikada was charged with making sure their group wasn't discovered.

The Xigarian outpost had been exceptionally understaffed in the security department. This had baffled the warriors. Pikada expected no contact.

He had placed his light armor and scouter on, and headed down the rocky hillside.

It was a quiet first hour and forty-two minutes.

At one hour and forty-three his scouter picked up a blip of life energy. Just a blip. He recalled from the mission brief that the Xigarians had an unique energy that the scouters didn't always detect.

He remembered slightly to late that they were exceptionally talented diggers.

The ground beneath him shuddered and four clawed hands grabbed Pikada by his legs. He had no time to even call a warning as he thrown to the floor of a subterranean passage. A swipe of a taloned hand sent his scouter skittering down the tunnel. Pikada looked up as another Xigarian hefted a large sharp rock above his head.

Pikada closed his eyes tight as the weaponized boulder smashed solidly into his temple.

He heard scuttling claws moving away from him as the stormy veil of unconsciousness over took him.

OoOoOoOoO

Bokcho lay looking up at the stars. He'd heard alien poets and story tellers talk of the familiarity of the star-scape while taking rest and relaxation on some of Frieza's pleasure planets.

Bokcho had never know one sky. He'd been sent on his first eradication mission at the ripe old age of four.

His stars were ever-changing.

Bokcho, lost in his thoughts, hardly noticed the clattering of loose rocks nearby.

He did notice a scaly hand clamp down over his mouth. Bokcho's eyes widened in surprise. He swung his left hand up in a curve.

Another scaly hand grabbed his arm. He let out a muffled yell as razor sharp teeth bit into his wrist.

A sensation like burning ice ran up his arm.

Venom.

He laid his right palm open on the ground. His energy surged through it and the ground exploded beneath him and his attacker.

They were both thrown up and apart by the blast.

The Xigarian landed hard, it's back audibly snapping. Bokcho managed to get his feet below up. The sound of the explosion should have been enough to rouse his troops, but just in case, he bellowed, "Ambush! The fuckers found us!" He took a dozen steps towards the battle that was heating up when suddenly he felt a spasm in his chest.

Bokcho tried to gasp, but his lungs refused to work. His heart was beating irregularly now. The venom in his veins was more potent than he'd thought. He took another step forward, then one more into oblivion.

Meanwhile his team had began their fight with the Xigarian troops. Clashes of fists and feet met with clawed hands and swipes of scaled tails.

Though two more Saiyans fell to the venom of the Xigarians, they quickly overcame their reptilian foes.

Eight of the armored clad Saiyans stood with the bodies of three of their comrades and the corpses of two dozen lizards scattered around.

Guimaw, who had been the third in rank amongst the Saiyans spoke up.

"I'm group leader now!" This was his right, as both Bokcho and Bokai, the second in command, were now lifeless corpses. Guimaw pointed towards the shipyard. "No need to hide now. Power your scouters to active scans and lets go."

The eight of them launched into the air and made for the Xigarian shipyard.

Within a couple of minutes they were set upon by fighter craft launched by the alien defenders.

They had face winged warcraft on a couple of different planets. Those were slow lumbering craft. These were state of the art spacecraft with the weapons to match.

Regardless the Saiyans entered the fray with them. Soon small craft were lurching down and away, spurting flames and shooting sparks.

The battle turned into a game for the eight Saiyans.

Until one of them decided to have some fun with one of the pilots.

Rhubar, one of the grunts, landed atop one of the fighters. He tore away its cockpit to retrieve the pilot.

Nothing was there except a sphere of wire, lights, fans, and framework.

"Hey!" He called out over his scouter. "These things are drones."

At the same moment his alert tone went crazy, a small object was approaching from space. He couldn't see it, but the scouter indicated it was moving at hypersonic speeds.

The other seven fighters saw it too. Then they all saw the radiation detectors flare from the yellow zone, indicating only standard background radiation, to high into the purple.

"Fuck." Of the eight Saiyans left, this was the last word of at least five. The others died either silent, or with different curses on their lips as the thermonuclear warhead detonated with 20 megatons of energy.

Many miles away the workers at the ship yard cheered as the mushroom cloud rose over the horizon.

The attack had been turned, Lord Frieza was already communicating with the Xigarian command that it had been a rogue squad of low level Saiyans. He'd also offered to send the Ginyu force to mop up any resistance.

The Xigarians, "graciously refused." Of course, but plausible deniability was always good to have.

Of course, Frieza wouldn't be denied. But destroying a resource like this didn't seem profitable.

Back to planning

OoOoOoOoO

Pikada tried open his eyes. His left eye managed to slit open a bit. He was surprised to find the right orb sealed solidly behind its eyelid.

' _Blood'_ he thought absently. Then he remembered the strike.

How long was he out? What about his team?! Questions rattled around his brain far quicker than he liked. Finally he got both eyes opened, but noticed some trouble focusing.

"Got a concusion.". He said to himself. "Damned Lizards got the drop on me."

He held his right hand above his head and a white orb of energy cast light around him.

There was his scouter..

And the shattered bloody rock that the Xigarian tried to kill him with.

Pikada placed the scouter on his face. He winced as the audio system kicked to life.

No major power levels appeared, just a directional burst of radiation which seemed new.

Pikada made his way from the hidden tunnel.

He was greeted by more barren landscapes. The dawn had broken into early morning and Smaller creatures strutted and crawled from hideaways to seem out the warming rays of the starlight.

Pikada ignored the lifeforms around him and he made his way to the ledge overlooking the Xigarian ship yard.

The yard bustled. It was clear no attack had come. Pikada sighed. "Shit." He snapped. Angry and frustrated he began to make his way back to where the Saiyan pods were hidden.

He kept his energy clamped down in hopes of avoiding detection. Keeping his power low, while nursing his concussion and it's accompanying headache took away from his concentration.

So much so that when a taloned hand swiped out at him it took him completely by surprise.

Blood seeped to the surface of his jump suit. Three tears in the fabric showed the shallow scoring on his arm.

Pikada lurched to his left. He pivoted on his right foot bring his left heel crashing across the alien's back bent knees.

It hissed in pain, and was quickly joined by another of his species.

Pikada didn't want to give away his position. Instead he reached behind him with both hands. They flashed out quickly, his twin daggers coming with them. Their deeply blackened blades seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it.

With a minimal moment the left hand blade flipped and rested pointing towards his elbow, while the blade in the right hand remained tip up.

The Xigarians attacked by lowering their heads and charging.

Pikada lifted his arm to parry the closest attack. The creature wrapped its clawed hand around Pikada's forearm. The Saiyan punched forward as the hand clamped down. Fingers rained down as the dagger drew blood.

The lizard skittered back in pain. The other Xigarian closed in. Pikada kicked out with his right foot. The Xigarian tumbled backwards.

Pikada pirouetted and came to face his attackers. The first lizard rushed him again. It raised its remaining claws high. Pikada began to fire a Ki blast into the alien but remembered he was trying to remain hidden. He ducked under the strike, but the Xigarian opened its maw wide and clamped down.

Venom dropped down the shoulder plate of his armor.

"Shit." Pikada said as he pushed away. The armor snapped off loudly. "Shit! Poison."

He launched himself away with a powerful leap. As his feet hit the ground he leapt back once more.

The fully fingered Xigarian attacked for the right side. It's mouth open and searching for Pikada's unarmored leg.

To the untrained eye it appeared as if the Xigarian suddenly sprouted a metallic tongue from the center of its throat.

To a warrior at the same level as these, the following occurred.

Pikada flipped the knife in his right up into the air.

With a motion the other knife slid from his left hand. He caught it gingerly with the tip of his blade captured between his right thumb and forefinger.

Pikada flexed his wrist muscles and the knife flew away. As he the flipped knife began to return to the gravity below him, Pikada struck the pommel and that dagger careened away.

The Xigarian with knife lodged in its throat stopped its charged. It stood befuddled for a half second and then collapsed to the ground.

The injured lizard opened its mouth to roar in rage. As it did the second blade slammed into its upper palette. One the aliens eyes exploded in thick bloody fluid. The blade began to bubble and melt from its contact with the venomous saliva.

"I really liked those stupid blades…", grumbled Pikada.

Just to be sure he stepped down hard on the neck of both creature. Both of his daggers were beyond salvage though, and he felt a sincere twinge of sadness as he walked away from.

Pikada continued his hike back to the the landing sight.

After many hours of trudging through the boiling sunlight he made his way to the ridge overlooking the hiding spot. Pikada stooped then crawled on his stomach to over look the ridge. He cursed silently after a few moments. The pods had been damaged beyond his capability to repair. He continued to watch, waiting for any sign of the Xigarians responsible for the partial dismantling of the craft. Three pods and two small scout ships, their access panels ripped open and wires clearly hanging loose and dead.

After Xigar dropped beneath the horizon and night fell, Pikada climbed down.

The star drives, suspended animation, and defensive systems were gone.

The emergency rations however were still locked away.

He slung all of the ration bags over his shoulders and left the area.

Pikada found an outcropping where he could watch the derelict spacecraft. He thought about destroying them, but didn't want to give too much away about being nearby.

He concealed his hideaway and set up a simple alarm system. If anyone approached him his scouter would alarm him.

Pikada ate and drank from the rations. He then curled up and fell into a deep sleep.

Hours turned to days. Days to weeks. Pikada stretches his rations with local critters, finding he actually liked a few of the scaly reptiles. He'd taken to allowing himself to use Ki to heat rocks for warmth and cooking, and had found himself a fresh water spring near his camp.

He'd also risked trying to send a distress signal over his scouter but with the damage to their ships interstellar communications were out.

Pikada had decided that he was stuck on this planet, at least until he could steal a ship.

He had fallen asleep thinking about exactly that. His plan had began to form in his mind, but he let sleep sweep over him.

Pikada's mind thought he was dreaming at first. One noise that any front lines combatant in Frieza's army knew the sound he was hearing.

As his mind defogged Pikada lurched upright.

That was a Pod! Or actually a number of them. And they were coming in hot.

Four impacts sounded out as the pods crashed down. Pikada went to watch.

The hatches on all four swung down. The first figure to emerge was tall, with reddish cast hair that ran past his tail. Tail? Definitely a Saiyan then. He had a pointy goat t, also red. And his armor, though a design similar to that used Frieza's forces, were grey and trimmed with crimson and gold.

The others stood up wearing armor of the same colors, but of various duty ratings.

One was tall and whipcord thin, with close cropped black hair. He wore very light armor, basically the grey jump suit, minus its arms, with a armor vest. As he stood he made an exaggerated show of stretching.

The next was also tall, though not as tall as the first two. He had shaggy shoulder length hair. His armor was slightly more substantial, with bracers and shin guards.

The last was a female. She was short and stocky, and here hair was pulled into a high knot on the back of her head. Her body suit had quarter sleeves, and her armor extended down her thighs from her belt. She yawn and raised her hands over her head. The movement shifted her armor slightly and she rearranged herself.

Red, the name Pikada has subconsciously given to the large man with red hair, suddenly looked towards him.

Pikada winced internally. He'd forgotten to scale back his power.

Red made some hand motions and his team spread around Pikada's location.

"Fuck." Pikada cursed at himself. He reached up and turned his scouter on. He saw the new arrival's power level and was pretty impressed.

He keyed up the communication device. "Hey, Red, I see you guys out there. What's you're business here?"

Nearly a minute went by. Then static broke in Pikada's ear. The voice was warbled and Pikada knew that the scouters were on secure rotating channels now.

"Red huh? Yeah that's original. Who are you?" The large man replied.

"I asked you a question first." Pikada tried to sound cool and collected, but he could see the four Saiyans spreading around him.

"And I don't have time to fuck around. Either give me some info or I'll destroy your postion. You've got a scouter. You know how this ends."

"Shit." Pikada said under his breath. "Fine. I'm Pikada. Here with the Planet Trade Organization."

"Frieza Force guy huh. Guess your crew pulled the last ticket. Looks like it got punched too." Red chuckled as his own wit.

"Good news PTO, we need intel. You have it, so if you come out we can all be friends."

Another chuckle, then, "I'm Bea, by the way. This is my crew, the Saiyan Mercenaries Guild."

Then silence.

Pikada exited his hidey-hole, and was immediate set upon by 'skinny' and 'ponytail'. They locked his arms and hand and dragged him to the red headed Saiyan.

Bea. Yeah that was his name.

Bea looked him up and down. Pikada knew he was undernourished and that his skin had began to darken under the blazing sun.

Bea then jerked his head, and the other mercenaries dropped Pikada.

"Pikada, right?" He didn't wait for a response. "What happened?"

Pikada told him as much as he could.

As he talked, Bea pulled out an actual pad of paper and a small pencil. He made notes and corrections as Pikada went, occasionally asking him to repeat something, or go into greater detail.

When he finished, Pikada fell silence. "Well,". Began Bea, "we have a couple of things in common Pikada." He began to tick off of his fingers. "One: as far as Frieza or planet Vegeta know, we are both dead. Two: we find ourselves on this dusty rock full of lizards. Three: we're both here to take away their pretty shipyard."

Pikada remained silent.

Bea didn't. "We could really use your help here. Frieza originally wanted to capture this base. Now he's not completely dedicated to it. Our," Bea paused as if tasting a word, "broker, for lack of a better word, still prefers that we capture the base.

Now we have the option to simply capture the information if that's how the cards end up falling."

Pikada continued to listen.

"If we can't capture the base, and we fail to get the data, then we're to destroy it. Frieza gets to blame rogue Saiyan mercenaries. The Broker gets handsomely rewarded. We get a cut of the loot, and spend the next few months under assumed names getting fed, drunk, and laid at one of Frieza's pleasures planets.

So I guess the question is; Are you in?"

Pikada thought for a minute. He then shrugged.

"Fuck it, why not."

The two shook hands.

Six hours later it seemed as if the entire planet was falling in around the five of them.

OoOoOoOoO

Pikada charged under a mezzanine which was being used as a emplacement by a squad of the Xigarian security forces.

Bea fired a series of Ki blast at them to keep them from targeting Pikada as he flew. The Xigarians went to cover.

"Sprout!" Bea yelled at the thin short haired Saiyan. "You and Cress go that way! Try to get inside!"

Sprout grabbed the female Saiyan by the arm and they rushed away.

Sirens hissed and lights flashed as the ship yard went into a defensive mode.

Pikada raised his hands over his head. "Haaaa!" A wave of energy disintegrate the platform and with it the half dozen security forces above him.

A Xigarian ship hovered into position over head. It's external cannons swung towards Pikada.

Bea stood in his cover with the remain merc named Peppe. "Stay back!" Bea yelled and slapped his companion on the back.

White power flowed around Bea as he lifted into the sky.

The Xigarian craft had a forward command center design, making it an easy decision as to his target.

Bea extended his left hand and series of ki blast peppered the ship.

It's atmospheric shields flared, but this model apparently didn't have defensive shields.

Purple energy formed in his right palm. "BURNING! ICE! SPHERE!"

The orb rocketed away. It blasted through the control deck and exploded.

The ship veered to the left as it rolled over and crashed into a battleship still under construction.

Pikada tossed up a quick wave in thanks. Then with his own blast he disappeared into another building.

The search for the database continued.

OoOoOoOoO

Sprout sprayed the corridor with tiny orbs of Ki. The hung in the air for a second before the slight Saiyan snapped his fingers. At once they erupted into a concussive shockwave. Cress's hair blew straight back from the eruption. A moment later a large chemical explosion ripped outward from the ceiling.

"Must be close, their traps are getting stronger." Said Sprout, half-jokingly.

Cress grunted in reply and then sprang to the air and down the corridor.

She got to the next door just as it swooshed opened. A Xigarian hiss in surprise. Cress opened her mouth and beam of yellow energy flooded the next corridor.

"Damn it Cress, be careful! The control room should be right around here!" Sprout yelled.

"Sorry!" Cress yelled back. "Instinct."

Sprout leapfrogged around her and came face to face with a large sealed armored door.

He stepped to it, not even noticing the muck he walked through that used to be a few Xigarian soldiers.

Sprout held his hands out and pushed his fingers into the seals of the door.

Cress stood ready to help take out any enemies.

The door screeched open. Overhead lights kicked on, filling the room with brightness. In the center stood a large crystalline structure with multiple screens and access points built into it.

Cress walked past Sprout, while pulling a small rectangle from a pouch. She touched a button at its center and small seams of light played along its surface. It flashed a rainbow of colors as it booted, then settled to a cyan shade. Cress stuck it to an access point and the light turned yellow. Slowly sections began turning green.

Cress smiled at sprout. "Now we hurry up and wait."

Sprout carefully watched the door.

OoOoOoOoO

Pikada was having fun.

There was no other word for it. He swept around another corner and let loose with a right hook. The unsuspecting lizard dropped with a broken neck. Further down the corridor a fighter squeezed off a burst from its energy canon. Pikada leapt over it. The soldier fired again and this time the Saiyan swatted the blast away. A junk to the left causes the last shot to veer wide as Pikada reached the Xigarian.

Pikada snatched the weapon's barrel and wrenched it up and under the lizards mouth. With a twist the creatures wrist snapped and the convulsion of the muscle made the canon fire one last time.

By the time the headless body clamored to the floor, Pikada was already at his target.

A large sealed armored door stood closed in front of him. Pikada grabbed the door and pulled back. It slowly eased open.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea and Peppe were surprised by the lack of resistance they had encountered.

Two separate guards, both dead before they even knew it.

And now the two Saiyans stood in front of a large sealed double door.

Peppe tried to open them with the control pad, but the system appeared locked. He shrugged at Bea.

Bea slammed his open palms against the doors. The metal dented inward and he grasped hard. With a heave the doors were flung from their tracks.

Bea found himself immediately under attack from within the room.

"Damnit!" He cursed as a barrage of energy bolts hit him. Through the ruckus he could make out what seemed like fifty Xigarian fighters.

He laced his thumbs and pinkies together to charge his favorite attack. Then he remembered the computer core.

"Damnit!" He cursed again. "Damn. It. Peppe, cover me. I'm going in."

"Gotcha!" Peppe replied as he fired a few low power blast into the melee.

Bea cracked his knuckles. Then he started knocking away the energy bolts. He had the best heavy armor that credits could buy. It was time to put them to the test.

OoOoOoOoO

Cress snatched the retrieval device away as it's green glow turned white. "Got it!" She said as she tucked the rectangle away. "Let's go."

Sprout leapt through the door. Once clear of the building they both launched into the air.

"Not a bad mission, huh, Cress?" Sprout asked with a smile.

Cress's eyes widened. Sprout had turned to look at her and in that moment a Xigarian has leapt from a platform. Its sharp claws dug into and under Sprout's light armor. Razor teeth bit into the exposed upper arm.

Sprout took on a very distant look as his energy faltered. "Poisoned?"

He asked the universe in general.

Cress panicked. The lizard looked to her and prepared to use Sprout as springboard.

Her scouter showed his power dropping at an extraordinary rate. It'd be at zero in moments.

And Cress knew she had to complete the mission.

She held her hands together at her side, palms out. Purple energy swelled to life there.

Cress had seen videos of the royals and their guards using this powerful attack. She had never learned it's name, but she appreciated its flash and style, so she had learned to emulate it.

The Xigarian leapt.

"Die!" She screamed as she pushed her arms forward. The purple energy enveloped both the attack and Sprouts dying body.

When it cleared, nothing was left of either of them except for heated dust and vapor.

Cress hesitated just for a moment, then charged to full power and headed for the pods.

Behind her the windows blew out of a building followed by flames and smoke.

She kept flying away.

OoOoOoOoO

A flaming shockwave crashed over Pikada. Instinctively he crossed his arms over his face. Down the corridor the windows exploded outward from the concusion.

As the air cleared he found himself face to face with maw of a giant energy canon.

Deep inside of it crystal lined barrel energy began to cascade back and forth. He looked around the muzzle at the Xigarian tucked snug in an enclosed cockpit.

Pikada scoffed. He held out two fingers on his left hand and drilled the alien solider between its orbital eyes. It slumped in its seat.

Pikada then grabbed the barrel and swung it upwards. It bent under his strength. As it reached a curve of about forty degrees, it's capacitor hit its limit and the canon discharged.

Superheated plasma and molten metal rained down on Pikada as he dove under the body of the mobile artillery.

As the painful rain stopped he crawled out from beneath the weapon. He turned to examine the damaged.

"Impressive." He said admiring the hole in building. It reached to the next structure and again to a large cargo ship being built beyond. "Fucking impressive."

He reached into a pouch and pulled out the small rectangle that had been given to him by what's-his-name. Piah, Veah? Bea. That was it.

Pikada activated it like he had been shown and slapped it on the crystal matrix of the computer core.

He turned to watch the doorway.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea let his energy loose. A white aura sprung up around him as he moved full speed into the fray.

The Xigarians weren't expecting this speed. Multiple shots rang out and they were answered by hisses and screeches as some of their number were taken out by friendly fire.

Bea appeared near one of the creatures who had just been aiming at him a moment before.

It gasped in shock at the speed of the Saiyan. A gloved fist shattered the Xigarians lattice work rib cage.

Bea charged a Ki blast into the creature and then snap kicked it into another.

The blast exploded killing both aliens.

A blast slammed into his kidney. The heavy armor dissipated the effect but it still caused him some amount of pain.

He turned towards that attacker only to see Peppe come zooming in, flaming energy swarming his fist.

The Xigarians weren't overly strong, but they were tough and numerous. Peppe slammed both fist into the face of a soldier. The Ki burst taking the creatures pointy snout with it.

It fell clutching its ruined face, and wet scream tore from its lungs. Peppe stepped in its exposed neck ending its agony.

Somewhere through the cacophony of battle, Bea heard that Cress had made it out. No mention of Sprout, but that would have to wait.

A pressure clamped down on Bea's left arm. He turned to look at a Xigarian with its mouth around his bracer. He snapped his arm up and the creature's spine broke. It released his arm. Bea stares as the armor began boiling and smoking. He quickly unfastened the armor piece and it clattered to the floor.

He rushed through the crowd of lizards and slapped the data retriever onto the crystals. Then he kicked into the air. With the data storage directly behind him Bea didn't have to hold back as much.

He locked his hands together, left in front of right, palms out. His right pinky and thumb slid in front of his Left.

Bea smiled. Golden energy fringed with purple danced to life in his palm.

"SLEETING RAIN INFERNO!"

The blast ripped out from him and into a group of densely packed Xigarians. He split his hands and trails of energy acted like a whip, one gold, one violet, both mowing down Xigarians in either directions.

Bea landed among the corpses.

The data device showed about ten percent retrieved.

OoOoOoOoO

Pikada snatched away the device as its internal lights went white. He tucked in snuggly into its pouch then he turned. "No need for for holding back now." He said to himself. Pikada then held his hands in front of him and blast of rolling energy erupted down the corridor. Pikada jumped into the air and sped out of the complex, his white aura trailing him.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea was quite literally drenched in blood. Peppe had done an admirable job holding down the door, but three more large groups of fighters had broken through. Together Peppe and Bea has slaughtered them all, but that had left both Saiyans slathered in offal.

The retrieval device turned white. Bea's boots squelched as he retrieved it.

Bea pointed up while making eye contact wit Peppe. Peppe nodded.

They both launched themselves into the air.

Bea keyed in a secure channel on his scouter.

"This is Silver Magenta Gold. Data retrieved. Complex is damaged. Complex is not secured. Request ticket completion criteria." Bea spoke the words quietly.

"SMG, this is broker. Data is now considered primary. Facility is now considered hostile asset. Purge the facility with extreme prejudice. Big Freeze has extended addition credits for new objective." The Broker then rattled off the code proving that he was indeed the fabled Broker.

Bea turned as the flew.

Below him smoke and flame billowed from the ship yard. He and his companions had likely killed dozens if not nearly a hundred of the Xigarians.

Most of those would have been military and security. There below huddled inside of bunkers or panic rooms were probably ten thousand civilian workers.

Bea sighed. Such was the life of a mercenary.

"Copy. Extreme prejudice. Over."

He switched back to his normal channel. "Rendezvous at the pods. I'll be right along."

He hovered in flight. Bea raised his hands above his head and a jagged violet orb grew.

"INFERNO GLACIER!" Bea yelled. The blast sank towards to the planet.

In a few moments the ship yard turned to atoms.

Bea headed for the Pods.

OoOoOoOoO

 **Frieza Planet 5631 –**

Pikada sat reclining in his chair on beach of black sand. A blue sun was setting turning the sea a brilliant shade of jade.

Cress walked up to him with a dark bottle that was dripping with condensation.

He gladly accepted the alien brew and took a deep pull.

"Not bad, thanks Cress." He said after a second drink.

"No problem." She took a drink of her own. "Thought you'd like to know that Bea is setting up the next mission."

"Good. Good. This is nice, but I got the itch." Pikada replied.

"So you're staying on?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, this is a good gig. Sorry that Peppe is leaving." Pikada replied.

"He and Sprout, well, they were real good friends. Hell, maybe even more. We never really pried. But I think Peppe just isn't in it mentally." She shrugged. "He's going back to Planet Vegeta I think. It's not really a home, but it's the closest thing we know right."

Pikada nodded. "Yeah." He finished his drink. "We're a species thrown to the winds. I think in the end that's best. Saiyans like us will be what's left if, when, our race is run."

Cress also finished her drink, "Ran its race? Do you think the Saiyans are going just disappear?"

"No." Pikada thought for a moment then continued. "We really have no sense of home. We're nomadic warriors. If ever a real threat to our race comes along, we'll be spread too thin to stop it."

"If that happens then what would happen to the folks like us?" Cress asked somberly.

Pikada looked his new comrade in the face. "Then we'll be what's left, when the fallen have fallen."


End file.
